


The Good, The Bad and Derry

by yagalmeggo



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Sonia Kaspbrak, Childhood Sweethearts, Cowboy AU, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Multi, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagalmeggo/pseuds/yagalmeggo
Summary: Eddie discovers his mother has been faking her illnesses to make him stay. He leaves and goes back to his childhood home, Derry, hoping to escape her manipulation and find a fresh start.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Patricia Blum Uris/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The Good, The Bad and Derry

He had expected Derry to have changed somehow, as unalterably as he himself had changed. But when Eddie stepped off the train he saw that nothing had changed. 

The small Californian town was like many others, even like Bangor, from where he’d just escaped. There was the school, the apothecary, the police station, the store, the saloon and the outlying farms; all exactly as he remembered. As he walked, the memories of his childhood here brushed over his mind like ghosts over his grave. He was a child here, once. But life had worn him down and changed him since then. 

The Main Street was bustling with patrons but he didnt recognise any faces. He smiled awkwardly at the few who watched him, openly curious at the newcomer. 

As a child, he had never been inside the Derry Inn, his mother had called it a ‘dirty place with dirty people’. But the atmosphere that hit him when he entered was the same as any saloon he’d been in. The smell of stale alcohol, the jeering of the patrons 

The barman smiled genially at him with a stare that prickled the back of his neck. “New in town?” He asked, with a curiosity that rose Eddie’s hackles up. 

“In a way.” He said, guarded. “I need a room”. As if it wasn’t obvious from the trunk at his feet.

The barman didn’t seem offended at his shortness, he just nodded. With a tap of his knuckles at the bar, he placed a whiskey in front of Eddie. “You look like you need it, pal.” 

Another patron approached the bar and Eddie instinctively hunched over, cupping his hands around the drink and hiding his face from the man. He had a wild, paranoid idea that his mother had sent people after him. But how would she know where to find him?

He moved over to a table, surrounded by a booth. Thoughts of what to do next raced in his mind. It would make sense to hide out there for a while, but soon his already low funds would dry out. 

A hand clapping down on his shoulder startled him out of his head. He jumped, spilling his drink and rushed to his feet. The man who startled him took a step back, hands raised and eyes wide. 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.” It was like a freight train to the chest. Eddie recognised him, this stranger. 

“Bill?” He asked, his chest tight with anticipation and shock.


End file.
